It Finally Happened
by Coco793
Summary: After being together for who knows how long, they tie the knot. Shikatema, some SasuSaku, and other couples. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

A wind blissfully sweeps and softly touches the village of the Hidden Leaf. Shining brightly and warmly on the ground and the air, the sun beats down on a beautiful, traditional white wedding, with cherry blossom petals floating and drifting alongside.  
>"Okay Temari, here's your flowers!" Ino says quickly.<br>"Temari, the veil looks beautiful on you!" says Sakura admirably.  
>"It's perfect." Hinata smiles.<br>"Thanks you guys, none of this would of happened without you all." Temari says with her usual big smile.  
>"Okay girls, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Temari and I are going to do the finishing touches and will be coming out when the music starts."<br>"You better hurry, the rehersal starts soon." Sakura warns.  
>"No problem, you worry too much Sakura." Ino jokes.<br>The girls walk out and Ino is finishing up Temari's hair.  
>Temari examines herself and tells Ino she never thought she was good enough for someone else.<br>Ino laughs and replies, "Don't worry, your Shikamaru's dream girl in every way, he how loves your tough, beautiful, and not afraid to say what you think."  
>Temari laughs, but wonders why he didn't choose Ino, since they were such good friends.<br>Ino can tell what she's thinking because of Temari looking at her engagement ring.  
>"Temari, seriously, Im too obsessive and preppy to be his type. We were forced to be in a group. If we weren't there would be no connection at all. Trust me, you're his only love, and you always will be. Besides, I have my own man Im looking for." Ino jokes.<br>Ino smiles and hugs Temari, "I will see you outside, good luck!"  
>"Thanks Ino."<br>Temari smiles. She then looks at herself again and knows, as crazy as it seems, Shikamaru is the only man for her.

In the grooms dressing room, the guys are drinking some sake. "To our first imprisoned friend, may he not lose his dignity!" Kiba cheers as all the guys clink glasses and chug.  
>"Okay guys, I think its time to get out there, Shikamaru will be out in a sec." Chouji announces.<br>"Alright, alright were going." Kiba sulks.  
>"You're a good best man Chouji." Naruto pats him on the back.<br>"0o0 I knew all along you two would get together!" Naruto snickers.  
>"Yeah right Naruto, I will see you out there." Shikamaru jokes.<br>"Okay, see you later!"  
>Chouji is looking at Shikamaru and is thinking of what Naruto mentioned. "Hey Shikamaru?"<br>"Yeah Chouji?" Shikamaru replies while tightening his bow.  
>"Why did you choose Temari, she is kinda plain and not as fun to me."<br>Shikamaru chuckles and says, "That's what I love about her. Shes real, and is herself, we also get each other. Were both pretty headstrong and know what we want in life."  
>"Well as long as you're happy Shikamaru, I am too." Chouji smiles.<br>"Thanks, youre also one of the few people that understand me too buddy."  
>"Good luck out there."<br>"Thanks, I hope so too." 


	2. Chapter 2

Temari walks up to her brother Kankuro and puts her arm in his.  
>"Hey brother."<br>"Hey sis, you ready?"  
>"More than you'll ever know." Temari smiles back with her signature big smile.<br>"Hey…. I'm happy for you and will always love you and look up to you."  
>"I love you to Kankuro, but you don't have to get all sappy about it, you know you can always visit me." Temari reassures Kankuro.<br>"I know… but remember if Shikamaru ever pulls something, I will knock him out before he can beg for mercy." Kakuro says with an evil glint in his eye and his fist in the air.  
>"Kankuro, you won't have to worry about that, trust me." Temari laughs.<br>The music begins with the traditional wedding entrance of the bride, but played by flutes and violins.  
>As Temari walks outside, a stream of light falls on Temari and everyone turns around. She is wearing a white kimono with a white veil, with a banquet of flowers in her hands that Ino had given to her.<br>She looked at the crowd at all her friends that had come and in the crowd, she saw red spiky hair.  
>"Garra?" Temari whispered to herself.<br>The man with the red hair then turned around and it was the kazekage, her little brother, Garra.  
>He gave a small smile and nodded at Temari. She started to quietly cry tears of happiness. She smiled back and mouthed thank you to Garra.<br>About a month ago, Temari walked into Garra's main office with Shikamaru waiting outside. In the room were Garra and Kankuro.  
>"Temari, I heard something that I don't know I can accept." Garra said cooly.<br>"Is it true Temari?" Kankuro asked with a little harshness and worry.  
>"Yes, Shikamaru has asked me to marry him. For months Ive debated on what to do, but Im positive of my decision."<br>"Well, what is it?" Garra replied.  
>"Ive chosen the Hidden Leaf." Temari said in full confidence.<br>Garra then stood up and pounded his fists on his desk.  
>"Why would you do this to me Temari? Do you know what the people in the Sand will say? Why should we respect our leader, if his own sister, is leaving for another village?" Garra shouted.<br>"Garra I love you and this village, but Im going to get married and have my own family now, I need to do what is best for me!"  
>"Fine Temari, leave us and make me look like a fool to these people." Garra said icily.<br>"Garra, if you were in my position right now, you would do the same. Do you even know what the symbol on your forehead means?" Temari storms out of the office and grabs Shikamaru and leaves the village.  
>"Garra?" Kankuro whispered.<br>"…Ill let her go, but she doesn't care what she is doing to me." Garra replied.  
>"She does care, do you know how hard for her it is to leave her home too?" Kankuro tried to explain.<br>" I have some work to do. I will see you tomorrow Kankuro." Garra whispered as he started doing some paperwork.  
>"Good night Garra, but at least think about it." Kankuro said as he left.<p>

"Looks like he thought about it." Kankuro snickered as he smiled at his brother too.  
>Everyone smiled and was eager for the ceremony to begin. Temari and Kankuro walked down the aisle, at the end Kankuro kissed her on the cheek and left her with Shikamaru. She took his hands and they smiled at one another. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura stood near Temari and Choiji, Naruto, Neji, and Kiba stood near Shikamaru.<br>"We are all gathered here today to witness the coming of togetherness between and man and a woman. May their love last forever and in peace. They are now going to say their vows." As the Priest was talking, Hinata looked shyley at Naruto and thinks it should be destiny. Naruto notices Hinata and smiles back. Hinata quickly looks down and blushes. Kiba notices the Hinata blushing at Naruto and rolls his eyes, thinking that Naruto is such a dumb ass that Naruto STILL doesn't know how much she loves him. Kiba looks down and thinks to himself, 'Why doesn't she notice me like that?'  
>"Temari you may go first." The Priest gestures to Temari.<br>She nods and looks at Shikamaru. "I know at first I was pretty defensive and critical to you, but inside I was crushing on you. We've been through everything together and when your friends were in trouble after chasing Sasuke, you cried." Temari laughs and Shikamaru blushes slightly.  
>"But that's when I saw how much of a caring person you were and how much you wanted to be the best shinobi you can be for others. I knew you were different, lazy too, but more than that. You are always there for me and make me feel better on what kind of person I am. My outlook on life changed because of you and made life worth living. I love you Shikamaru." Temari smiles her big smile.<br>Shikamaru chuckles and squeezes her hands and tells her that he loves her too.  
>He then begins his vows.<br>"Temari, I maybe one of the laziest people in the world, but I promise I will never be lazy in our marriage or family. I will always be there for you and will never miss our life together. Your smile always lifts me and puts a smile on my face. I will always protect you and love you, Temari, forever, no matter what. I love you." Shikamaru looks her in the eyes and smiles his abundant smile.  
>Everyone awwws and begins to shed tears of joy. Naruto looks at Shikamaru and Temari and knows their love will last forever. Naruto then looks at his friends trying to read what their thinking. Neji looks proud to be there and is smiling, but every once in a while it seems like he looks at Tenten and thinks of what their future will be. Tenten always smiles back if she catches him. Lee is excited as ever, or always, with Gai-sensei sobbing next to him as they are sitting in the chairs. Then Shino finally has his glasses off and is slightly smiling, and some other girls are looking at him and his cute handsome face. Kiba, of course, is watching the ceremony and Hinata, but this formal stuff is not really his thing, he wants some action! Naruto then notices Sakura and is proud of being able to help Temari, but when no ones looking, she looks at the sky and seems to be off in another place; Naruto knowing exactly what she is thinking about. Choiji is tearing up at the sight of his best friend and their friendship. Also the fact that an all out buffet of chips are coming soon!<br>"You may now kiss the bride."  
>Shikamaru then gently, but passionately kisses Temari. Everyone screams in happiness and cheers them on.<br>"Okay everyone, now to the after party!" Choiji yells with chips on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Music blares on a wooden dance floor with multi-colored disco lights shining throughout a large open ballroom.  
>Everyone is dancing crazily and like there is no tomorrow, while some are relaxing and watching the others. Sakura and Ino are sitting at a table discussing girl talk. Ino is then looking at Sai, who is wearing a black tux like James Bond. She smiles and blushes at him. Sakura laughs and says "So, are you interested in something?"<br>"Um yeah, he is pretty cute, and sweet, and….?"  
>"Okay I get it, I mean he did call you gorgeous." Sakura smiles. "You should go ask him to dance."<br>"You know what…..you're right, I should!" Ino then gets up in her violet long dress and walks over to Sai, as he is talking to Kiba. From afar Sakura watches and Sai smiles and takes Ino's hand as they go out on the dance floor. A slow song comes on for the bride and groom; Temari and Shikamaru dance close together and look into each other's eyes.  
>"I didn't know I would one day be dancing with the crybaby." Temari smirks.<br>"Well, I didn't know I would one day be dancing with the woman who's scarier than my mom." Shikamaru jokes back. They both laugh and dance closer together.  
>Sakura watches Ino and Sai and Temari and Shikamaru dancing happily together. 'I wish Sasuke was here…' Sakura tears up a bit, but mentally slaps herself, "What am I doing? I should be celebrating for Shikamaru and Temari.' She wipes her eyes and heads outside for a moment to get some fresh air. As she looks off the deck below her is the village of Konoha, they are in one of the taller buildings in the village, meant for huge events. Sakura looks down and sees the little tea shop where her and Sasuke were waiting for Naruto the one time they all tried to look under Kakashi's mask. She smiled at the memory when they were all together and were only genin.<br>Naruto then walks on the deck and sees Sakura, "HEY SAKURA! What are you doing out here when the funs inside?" He says with a slice of cake in his hand.  
>Sakura jumps a bit at the obnoxious Naruto, she calms down when she sees who it is.<br>"Oh, hey Naruto, um, Im just getting some fresh air, it was getting a little warm in there." Sakura smiles, trying to hide her sorrow.  
>Naruto stops eating and can tell something is wrong, I mean, they've been friends for the past five years.<br>"Hey, Sakura it's okay if you're upset about…well…you know Sasuke." Naruto murmurs.  
>Sakura looks surprised and then says, "How did you know? Am I that obvious?" She looks down ashamed.<br>"No, but since we are at a wedding and it's all about love, I kinda figured it was Sasuke." He shrugs his shoulders, but then he smiles his big smile while scratching the back of his head, "But don't worry, Sasuke is coming back, just we have to give it time, as much as I hate it too."  
>Sakura looks at him and laughs a little, "For some reason Naruto you always have a way of making people feel better. Thanks." She smiles and hugs him and Naruto hugs her back.<br>"But you know I could be your date? Huh? Huh?" Naruto asks.  
>Sakura hits him, "This better not have been your plan this whole time stupid!"<br>"No, I swear! I'm sorry I asked!" He pleads desperately. 


End file.
